


Memories Are Scars Too

by Katalina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_Riddle/pseuds/Katalina_Riddle
Summary: Draco and Pansy were inseparable at school. It was always expected that they would follow the same path. But will a realisation of the truth bring Draco to see the light? Or will he follow the destiny laid out for him by his pureblood lineage?





	Memories Are Scars Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaarina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/gifts).



> Big love to my beta Kaarina Riddle...you da best girl!
> 
> This is a little Drabble I whipped up for a Platform 9 and 3/4 contest. Hope y'all like it!
> 
> The characters in this fic are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

“You’ve made the  _ wrong _ decision, Draco,” hissed Pansy, in a low and menacing voice. “You have angered the Dark Lord.  _ He’ll come for you next. _ ” 

 

With a last ferocious scowl in Draco’s direction, Pansy whipped her long dark hair behind her and purposefully strode off towards the Forbidden Forest. Draco felt a shiver of fear make its way down his spine, but pushed it away, comforted by the fact that contrary to what Pansy had said, he had made the  _ right _ decision.

The beginnings of a mark on his forearm began to throb; he thrust his hands into his pockets and pushed away from the pain. Pansy could throw her life away in miserable service to Voldemort if she wanted to, but he certainly wasn’t going to.

He had things to live for now. As he watched her retreating back, Draco felt a tear slide down his cheek. Remembering the first time they had met, he half-smiled. She had been different then.

**OoO**

_ “Hello, my name’s Pansy, what’s yours?” A small girl, around twelve years old, with rather severe features and long black hair tapped Draco on the shoulder and formally held her hand out for him to shake. _

_ Draco was taken aback; did she know who his father was? People didn’t just approach Draco Malfoy. He approached them. This girl was interesting, though; different. He liked it. “Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” _

_ Her eyes widened at the sound of his name, but that was the only indication she gave of ever having heard of his family before. She smiled brightly at him. “Nice to meet you Draco. Now…walk me to class?” She winked at him and gave him an over-exaggerated eyebrow raise. He burst out laughing and offered her his arm. _

**OoO**

Draco sighed and turned back towards the castle. It seemed a much longer walk back, the dreadful silence cutting through him like a knife, and the bittersweet memories of yesteryear haunting his thoughts.

His mind was turning as he walked through the huge doors into the Great Hall. He walked down the centre aisle, past the Slytherin crowd to a quiet table where he could sit on his own.

Everyone was silent, caught between fear, dread and anticipation. Draco sat, burying his head in his one free arm, the other still shoved in his pocket and covered by a sleeve.

“ _ Draco? _ ”

**OoO**

_ “Draco?” Draco sleepily lifted his head from Pansy’s lap. She grinned at him. “You do know you slept through Potions, right?” _

_ Draco sat bolt upright in shock. “Why didn’t you wake me up, idiot?!” _

_ Pansy laughed. “And ruin a perfectly good sleep with a perfectly boring class? I don’t think so! Anyway, you were tired. You needed the sleep.” She looked at her friend with genuine concern. He hadn’t been sleeping well recently. _

_ The pressure from his family to start thinking about his future as a pureblood was too much for him. “Forgive me?” She smiled and winked at him. _

_ Draco immediately relented. “Alright fine. I missed Potions. Shall we see how many other classes I can sleep through?” And he laid his head back down on Pansy’s lap, immediately falling asleep. _

**OoO**

“ _ Draco.” _

The voice came again. He opened one eye and glanced up. He groaned. “ _ Granger _ .”

She looked at him with concern. Exactly the way Pansy had looked at him. “Draco…show me your arm,” she whispered. Draco lifted his head up and showed her the arm he had been lying on.

She shook her head. “ _ Not that one. The other one _ .” She reached across him and gently put her hand on his arm. Pansy had touched him like that once. She pulled his sleeve up and gasped; he instantly recoiled and pulled his arm back.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and reclaimed his arm. “Draco,  _ who _ did this to  _ you _ ?” Her whisper was strangled and pained. Where deep red cuts slashed across the Dark Mark on his forearm, Hermione placed a gentle kiss.

The Great Hall echoed as the entire student body gasped incredulously. Draco shuddered, her affectionate touch totally foreign to him. Not since…Draco took a deep breath and whispered, “ _ Pansy.” _

**OoO**

_ “Draco, just because we’re graduating today doesn’t mean our friendship ends. Promise me. Friends forever, right?” Pansy smiled up at him with glistening eyes. Draco smiled at her sadly, knowing this probably wasn’t true. _

_ He nodded. “Friends forever.” _

**OoO**

_ The scars would remind him. He smiled at Hermione and clasped her hand. He had made the right decision. _

 


End file.
